


for now

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [115]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, mentions of Michael Guerin/Alex Manes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Forrest's feet were cold.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	for now

Forrest's feet were cold.

Alex hadn't shared a bed overnight with anyone outside of Michael since he was a little boy and the most drastic difference was how goddamn cold his feet were. He didn't even bother keeping them to himself; he pressed them under Alex's thighs as some weak attempt at warming them up. It did not work.

"Get your feet away from me," Alex grumbled into his pillow. His feet did move, but they were replaced by icy hands snaking around his torso and pressing into his chest. It sufficiently woke him up for good. "Jesus, you're fucking cold."

"And you sweat, so it looks like we even out," Forrest said, voice hoarse with sleep as he pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder. His lips, at least, were warm.

"I don't sweat."

"Pretty much, you're like a space heater," he teased. Michael again popped into Alex's head, but it seemed inappropriate to mention your ex-whatever while in bed with your new whatever.

Alex shifted so he was facing him, nose to nose. Forrest smiled and leaned in for a kiss. One led to another which led to another, each a little longer than the one before. Alex bowed his head to end them after a few minutes, brain still too tainted with Michael to enjoy himself. Forrest combed his fingers through his hair.

"See, your hair is sweaty," Forrest said as he did so. Alex rolled his eyes and nudged him.

"Then don't touch it."

"Too late, touching it."

"Then you can't complain."

"I'm not complaining," Forrest laughed, eyes wide and so relentlessly happy, "I said we even out. Perfect fit."

Alex stared at him. Perfect fit. Were they? Sometimes he looked at Forrest and really struggled to know if he wanted to be with him or _be_ him. He didn't know if they were two sides of the same coin or if Alex was just playing the role the right way. Was that wrong?

But then Forrest would smile and he knew at the very least he liked that. He liked the way he laughed and the way he cuddled up whenever he could and the way he took naps on the floor with Buffy. He liked him. He knew he did. He just wasn't sure if it was permanent.

But not everything had to be permanent, right? He could have fun in the moment, couldn't he?

Michael did.

"Hey," Forrest said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "What do you say we go to the drive-in tonight? I wanna give you all the classic shitty teenage romance experiences. I got to do them after I came out when I was 21, so let's do them. We can make a list of them."

"So, what, you wanna go and then just make out in the car instead of watching?"

"Obviously."

They both laughed at the suggestion, stealing another couple kisses as Alex mulled it over. Was he ready for that?

And, honestly, he was.

"Okay," Alex agreed, running his hand down his arm to find his hand. He grabbed it and pulled it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles and watched as Forrest shook his head slightly with a wild grin.

"You wanna go make breakfast?" Forrest asked.

Alex breathed a slow sigh and decided that, yes, he was totally allowed to have something temporary. As long as he was having fun. And he was.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
